Memories Hurt
by Thelittlemonster17
Summary: The Autobots and Decepiticons meet two girls when they somehow manage to nearly kill Starscream. They were just humans who got lucky,right? Then why do they remind Optimus of his friendship with Megatron before the war? IN CHRACTER! More info on profile!
1. Energon Canyon

**OK! So, I've decided to make a new story! I've always wanted to write a story like this, or something close to what it must have been like for Optimus and Megatron back when Optimus was Orian Pax before the war or near the beginning. I want to focus on the friendship they had. AND DO NOT ACT LIKE YOU DON'T WANT TO EITHER! Anyways, can you please review! **

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing **

"Ugh!" An angry voice screeched. "Why would the High Council send us to this place!"

"Cypress," The girl turned around, long black hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail swishing around her face in the wind. "Do you think this mission has something to do with the beginning war back home?" Cypress narrowed neon green eyes at the younger girl's back before sighing.

"Maybe," Cypress responded. "Though why this information is so important, I do not know." The other girl turned around to face her.

"Let us hope it is not." Cypress nodded in agreement, neon green eyes locking on with bright blue ones.

"So what are we supposed to do again, Azela?" Azela sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Were you not listening when the council gave us our orders?" Cypress gave a small shrug.

"At first, yes. Then I just zoned out." Azela closed her eyes and shook her head, short blonde hair flying in different directions.

"We're here to retrieve a file on some sort of… robotic beings…" Cypress' eyebrows scrunched in confusion for a moment before nodding.

"Is that all?" Azela nodded. Cypress smirked. "Sounds like a slice of golden fruit." She stated before walking forward to stand at the ledge of the cliff. The two of them were currently in dimension Era, or the dimension that holds Earth. The two girls were in a rocky canyon near Jasper, Nevada, half expecting a Rakvarian monster to pop out at them.

"Don't you think you should get away from the ledge!" Azela asked in an almost panicked voice. Cypress scoffed.

"Calm down, Azela." She said as she turned and walked towards the other girl. "I think we should get started. Who knows how long we can be in Era."

"On Earth," Azela corrected. Cypress narrowed her eyes.

"Huh?"

"You mean on Earth, not "in Era.""

"_Whatever!_" Cypress snapped as she kicked at a small rock. "Let us get this over with so we can return to Rakvari." Azela nodded before pulling a small device from the bag at her side, the metal fingerless gloves she was wearing became thinner slightly so she could have a better grip on it.

"What is that?" Cypress questioned has she crossed her arms over her practically bare stomach, the long silver gloves she was wearing nearly freezing her skin, despite the fact that it was spring.

"It's a device that lets us locate magical or supernatural items wherever they might lie." Cypress nodded her head in approval, causing Azela to smile. She's always wanted to have Cypress think good of her. Cypress then looked back over the edge of the tall cliff.

"I see Jasper in the distance," She stated. "I think we should at least go there and check into an inn or something.

"Well here they are called "motels" or "hotels" not inns" Azela corrected once more, not bothering to look up from the Rakvarian device. Cypress closed her eyes and sighed. She loved Azela, she did, but sometimes the younger girl got on her nerves with her smartness. Cypress was actually quite jealous, believe it or not. It was rather annoying knowing that she could never be as smart as Azela was.

"I am guessing it picked up on something." Cypress stated dully as the small device began to beep rapidly. Azela glanced back and forth between the space in front of her and the small device in her hand.

"It's that way," She stated after a moment of silence as she pointed in front of her without looking up. Cypress, not bothering to wait for the fourteen year old behind her, automatically walked forward.

"I- Hey!" Azela exclaimed as she chased after her. "Wait for me!" Cypress laughed.

"What's so… wow…" Azela breathed as she came to a stop next to her best friend.

"I know right?" Cypress said wistfully as Azela pressed a small button on the side of the small Rakvarian device to make it stop beeping. Below them, a short distance of ten yards to be exact, was a small, hidden part of the canyon. Inside it were gems. Huge, blue, and shining gems that glistened in the aftermath of the setting sun. The small part of the canyon was full of them.

"What are they?" Azela asked as she glanced up at her role model. Cypress laughed once more before looking at her.

"Shouldn't you know? I mean you _are_ the bookworm of the two of us." Azela reached into her bag and pulled out a thick book titled _Earth_.

"I don't know! I've read this book at least a million times, and I have never seen anything about giant blue gems… or crystals… or _whatever _they are!" Azela began to flip through the pages, eyes darting back and forth in an attempt to find what she was looking for.

"Then why don't we see what they are for ourselves?" Cypress asked a split second before leaping off the ledge and onto the ground below them. Azela's eyes shot up from the book she was holding and held out a hand towards the other girl, as if to keep her from walking forward.

"You do not know what those things are! They could be highly dangerous!" Azela's voice drifted out over the empty canyon. Cypress merely chuckled before placing a hand on her hip and glancing behind her.

"Are you coming or not?" Azela sighed before jumping of the edge of the cliff to follow her friend.

**Autobot Base**

"Optimus," Ratchet's voice drifted across the rec. room. "I think you should come see this."

"What is it, Ratchet?" The red, blue, and silver mech asked as he stalked over to the smaller one. Ratchet glanced up from the super computer to look at his friend.

"I believe I have found another source of energon, right near here in fact." Ratchet turned back to the computer and pulled up an image of the Earth, a small dot glowing red to indicate the source of energon.

"Three or four miles from here."

"Awww!" A voice whined. Both mechs turned towards the sound of the voice. Miko stood up from her spot on the damaged couch and walked over to the yellow railing. "You guys are leaving! Now? But Bulkhead and Raf just got into a video game tournament!" Ratchet scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Energon is more important than some "video game tournament"." He snapped. "Besides, the longer we sit here, the more time we give decepiticons to take it for themselves."

"Ratchet is right, Miko." Optimus said in his usually calm voice. He turned to his rather young team that was crowded around the TV. "Autobots," The three of them looked up. "Roll out." The three of them sprinted over to stand next to their leader.

"What are we going after this time, Optimus?"

"Energon," Ratchet answered for him. "And by the looks of it, it should not be very hard to retrieve." He stated as he pulled down the lever to activate their ground bridge.

"Let's roll."

**Azela and Cypress**

"What do think this stuff is?" Cypress asked Azela as she reached forward and yanked out a small piece from a bigger stone. She watched in awe as the gem glittered and glowed in her palm.

"Like I said before, I have no idea." Azela replied as she gave up on the book and put it back into her bag before adjusting the silver bow she had strapped around her shoulders.

"Perhaps we can run it through a scanner or something." Cypress stated as she threw the chunk she held in her hand towards a larger pile.

"Yes, when we get back to Rakvari."Azela said with a nod of her head. "If we are going to do that, then can you please help me find a sample to bring home?" Cypress nodded and began searching without a sound. She pushed stones and boulders aside with her excellent strength as she work her way towards the back of the large pile, Azela following suit. Azela could only stare at her friend's back. The magical wing tattoos standing out on her tan skin. Cypress suddenly stopped in her tracks, causing Azela to run into her before stumbling backwards onto the ground.

"Ouch! Cypress!" She whined as she rubbed the side of her head. "Why did you stop?" Cypress didn't answer her. Instead she reached forward and yanked a small chunk free.

"I don't think this is like the other gems." She stated without turning around.

"What do you mean?" Azela asked as she stood up. "All of these gems are the same." Cypress shook her head, her ponytail swishing back and forth in Azela's face.

"Not this one." She responded as she finally turned around, her hands covering the gem she was holding.

"Huh?" Azela hummed. Cypress looked up at her before removing a hand and showing her the gem that she held.

"Oh…" Azela mumbled as she stared at the gem in Cypress' hand. It was the size of a handle on a sword. But that was not what she was staring in awe at. It was the color. The gem glowed a deep purple and seemed to glow against the darkness that began to devour the space around them.

"That's a different one." Azela said. Cypress rolled her neon green eyes that glowed slightly along with Azela's blue orbs.

"_No, really?_" Cypress stated sarcastically. "I thought it was exactly the same as the rest!" Azela scoffed.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it." Cypress rolled her eyes once more before looking back down to study the gem she held in her hand.

"It almost makes me wonder if it's magic."

"I doubt it." Azela said as she pulled out a small pen and notepad and began to write something down. Cypress sighed.

"Please do not tell me that you are documenting this?" Azela glanced up.

"I am, why?"

"Nothing, _Bookworm._" She said with a small smile as she crossed her arms over her armor-covered breasts. Azela smiled too.

"Ok then, _Gladiator_." She snapped back as the two of them began to laugh.

"Oh no!" Cypress suddenly screeched.

"What!" Azela exclaimed in a panicked voice. "What happened!"

"I forgot to tell our master that we left!" Azela froze.

"WHAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE'RE GOING TO BE IN!" Cypress gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I know, I know!" She said finally. "Ugh!" She was overly upset and angry with herself. Not telling the master meant trouble, _and_ no pay for the job they did!

"CYPRESS!" Azela screamed. Cypress' eyes snapped open in worry, her angry demeanor diminishing in less than three seconds.

"What is it? Are you okay!" But Azela wasn't looking at her face. She was staring at the small purple gem in her hand.

"Look," Azela said in a raspy voice. Cypress glanced down before giving a small yelp of surprise. Instead of seeing the small gem from before, she saw a purple sword that was lit up in purple flames. Where did it come from? Wait. Cypress focused on it for a minute. It didn't just appear out of nowhere. It was the gem. Cypress smirked and looked back up at Azela's face.

"And you said it wasn't magic."

"But- but how did you-" She was cut off by the sound of several plane engines and a screechy voice.

"I want every last bit of energon extracted from this source, do you understand me?" The voice snapped.

"Yes, Lord Starscream." A group of voices stated in the same tone.

"Starscream! What type of name is that?" Cypress whispered, only to have Azela shush her. The two girls hid deeper in the pile of gems, or _energon_ as the weird-named person stated. Azela drew her bow and arrows as Cypress leveled her new weapon. She glanced back at the younger girl.

"No, you stay here." Cypress whispered.

"Why?" Azela asked, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion at the sixteen year olds words.

"We don't know what we are up against, just stay here. I promise to call you if I need you." Azela nodded her head in understanding, knowing that her friend meant the best for her. Cypress smiled before closing her eyes and focusing for a moment. Within seconds, the wing tattoos on her back came to life, black angel-like wings spreading from her back. Only they took the shape of a fairy's wings, with one on top and one on the bottom on either side, the meeting point on her back was a bundle of black feathers. The set of wings on the top pointed upwards towards heaven while the set of wings on the bottom pointed towards hell.

Cypress then glanced over her shoulder to smile at Azela before stalking forward back to where they came from.

Outside, Starscream watched as his army began to mine the bright blue energon. It was a work in progress, but he managed to get his legion to follow his orders for the time being. He was no Megatron, but with enough force, he could have the entire Decepiticon race under his control. Starscream held in an evil laugh as he rested his winged back against the side of the canyon.

There was suddenly a loud shout.

"Hey, ugly!" A voice screamed. Starscream blinked in confusion before glancing down near his feet. He blinked in confusion when he saw a small human girl with wings sprouting from her back holding a purple sword that was lit up with purple flames.

"Something tells me that this stuff doesn't belong to you!" Starscream blinked once more before laughing harshly.

"Oh? You little pest, and what exactly will you do to stop me?" In the moonlight he could see the girl smirk. Starscream merely raised his foot so it hovered over her head.

"Say goodbye, insect." With that, he lowered his foot.


	2. New Allies

***Goes teary eyed* I got *sniff* I GOT A REVIEW! YAYY! I figured that I would get a review in chapter five or something. But seriously *clears throat* I only want reviews not just for praise (which is epic :D) but for feedback. I want to know how I can improve my stories and writing. Reviews help me A LOT. Even if it's flames (which I do except), criticism, or just comments on how good the story is. Anyways; thanks!**

**Transformers' BABY: Really! YES! That's what I was aiming for ;)**

**Pokemonjki: THIS is what's next XD Thanks! Hopefully others like this too! **

Starscream let out a cruel laugh. A mere human thought that she could defeat the mighty Starscream! Ha! He wondered whether or not she was friends with the wretched Autobots. He could already feel their anger for him killing a human ally. Starscream laughed again.

Azela held in a scream of terror by slapping both her hands over her mouth. Tears began to leak from her eyes. _No… NO!_ She mentally screamed. Anger swelled in her chest as she gritted her teeth while lowering her hands. They are going to wish they never did that, Azela thought as she picked up her bow and arrows from where she had dropped them on the dusty floor before moving towards the front to get a better aim. She pulled out an arrow from the holder on her back before loading it onto the flexible metal string and reeling it backwards. Before she can release her anger on a killing shot; however, a shadow loomed over her. Azela gulped and looked up.

Standing above her was one of those robot things. It was completely purple with a red visor as eyes. It had a weird symbol on its chest that Azela could not decipher in the darkness.

"Lord Starscream," It stated in a monotone as it turned to look at the fighter jet. "Another human has been spotted." Starscream looked up at it as it swooped down and swiped Azela off her feet.

"HEY!" Azela screeched as she wiggled and squirmed in the robot's servo. "Let go of me!"

"Another one?" Starscream said to himself as his eyes narrowed in confusion. Before he could utter another word, he felt pressure underneath the foot he used to squish the strange human. Starscream yelped before looking back down and realizing that his foot wasn't even touching the ground.

"What is going on!" Starscream demanded as he pushed his foot down in a failed attempt to place it back onto the floor.

"I'll… tell you… what is going… on!" A voice grunted.

"Cypress!" Azela shouted in delight, momentarily forgetting that a giant robot was about to crush her to death.

"What! No, impossible!" Starscream exclaimed when he saw that the little human he had crushed merely seconds ago was lifting his foot over her head.

"You're about to get… schooled by some… Rakvarians!"

"Rakvarians? What are- GAH!" Starscream yelped as he was suddenly thrown backwards onto his back. The vechicons stopped their work and looked up to see what all the commotion was about. They didn't expect to see a teenage girl with armor, wings, and a sword.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Starscream screeched as he began to get up. "GET THEM!" The mindless drones dropped the energon pieces they had been holding and activated their weapons, the whine of guns starting up filling the cold air around them. Cypress leveled the flaming sword and braced one foot in front of the other.

"Hm, you're big…" She mused as she eyed them with a small grin on her face. "I've fought bigger though." She let out a small chuckle before her expression turned dead serious.

"Let's dance." Cypress then ran forward, her dark ponytail and wings flapping out behind her while her eyes and new sword glowed against the darkness. The vechicons fired their weapons, beams of purple light missing the small running girl as she zigzagged out of their line of fire.

"Is that the best you can _do_?" Cypress grunted as she gave a power flap of her wings to lift herself into the air. "I thought you could do better!" Cypress pulled back her sword as she darted in the air towards the vechicon that was still holding Azela.

"Let go of her!" Cypress let out an angry roar as she jerked the arm that held her new sword forward, effectively chopping the robot's head off. The body remained upright for a moment before stumbling backwards and falling. Azela screamed as terror ripped through her being. Cypress leaned forward and darted down to catch her.

"Got you," She said as she caught Azela's falling form, her hair becoming undone in the process, black strands falling around her face. Cypress flew up to place Azela gently on top of the canyon wall while narrowly avoiding the bright lasers that the other vechicons were still firing.

"One down, seven to go." Azela said once her feet were firmly planted onto the ground. Cypress gave a small nod.

"You fire your arrows from up here while I take them out over there, understand?" Azela nodded and loaded another arrow onto her bow.

"Be careful." She stated as Cypress took off into the air once more. Azela smiled slightly at Cypress's braveness before allowing it to drop from her face. She could praise the older Rakvarian later; right now she had a job to do.

Azela raised the loaded bow and closed one eye to have a better aim. Thankfully, Cypress was keeping them distracted so none were currently firing at her. She let go of the metal string, watching as the arrow sailed through the air, becoming larger the closer it got to her target until it was large enough to kill one of the vechicons with one blow. Azela grinned and pumped a fist in the air as she watched yet another robot fall.

"You're going to _PAY _for trying to crush me!" Cypress screeched as she took down another vechicon and flew straight at Starscream. Starscream yelped and ducked as Cypress took a swing at his head.

"RRGHHHH!" Cypress roared as she took another swing at his head, only to have a metal claw reach up and swipe her out of the air. Starscream laughed darkly.

"I think this pitiful human got in over her tiny head." Cypress clenched her fists, closed her eyes, and gritted her teeth.

"I. am. Not. HUMAN!" She screamed as her eyes flashed open. Starscream yelped in surprise when her eyes weren't the bright green that he had seen before. They were _purple_. He screamed and dropped the double winged girl when he felt heat begin to radiate off of the sword she was holding.

"No!" He screeched as he stumbled backwards. "It's not _possible!_ Only Megatron had- AGH!" Starscream screamed as Cypress lashed out again with the sword. Only it wasn't a sword anymore, it was a flaming purple double headed axe.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Starscream roared as he held up his right arm that was now missing a claw. "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY HAND!" Cypress smirked, purple eyes glowing brighter than before.

"Too bad," She snapped before flying forward and slashing at his abdomen. Starscream froze for a moment, a servo flying to the new wound to stop the blue energon from leaking out of him further. He stumbled backwards before falling once more. Cypress grinned before landing on top of him.

"What- what are you?" Starscream rasped before wincing in pain. The wound was deeper than expected and he couldn't move all that much without feeling pain.

"Let's just say… I'm pretty special." Cypress stated before lifting the axe over her head. Starscream made a move to stop her, but the pain in his abdomen raged against it. Both of them froze when a bright green and blue light swept over the landscape. Azela gaped from her spot on top of the canyon wall.

"What the…" She said breathlessly as she turned around to stare at the light. Someone, or _something_, was emerging from the blue and green swirls of energy.

"Oh… you have _got_ to be _kidding _me!" Azela exclaimed as yet _another_ robot walked through the large portal-like thing. It was bigger than the others they had just fought, colorful too. It was red, blue, and silver with blue eyes and a battle mask covering its face. It looked down at her as three more walked through behind him and the portal closed.

One was small, smaller than the other ones, and was pink and blue with blue eyes. It was clearly a female robot by the way she walked. It was blue with pink mixed in and blue eyes.

Another was slightly bigger than the female robot. It was yellow with black racing stripes. It also had big blue eyes. It had door-wings that stood out on its back making it seem like a giant bug.

The last was huge, yet smaller then the red and blue one. It was round and was a navy green color. One of its hands was in the form of a wrecking ball that Azela thought was going to come loose and crush her on the spot. Its expression grew hard at the sight of Starscream.

Azela gasped and stumbled backwards onto the floor as Cypress's head shot up. Her purple eyes reflecting a look of worry as the wind pushed her hair into her face. Her wings became lifeless once more and returned to their tattoo forms from the sudden lack of focus.

Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee studied the scene before them, not noticing the Rakvarian girl in front of Optimus's feet. A girl holding a purple axe was standing on top of a damaged Starscream. When the girl saw them, however, she ran forward and hopped off of his stomach and landed swiftly on the ground. Starscream automatically shot up, his good hand flying to the side of his helm.

"This is Lord Starscream." He growled angrily. "I am requesting an immediate ground bridge." Within seconds, another one of those portals opened. Starscream stood up.

"I would love to stay and chat, _Autobots_," The term came out with venom. "But I have more _important_ matters to attend to." With that, the fighter jet spun around and limped through the blue and green portal. Cypress didn't even bother to turn around. All she could do was stare in terror when she realized that the robots were standing behind Azela. _They could hurt her,_ was the only thought that ran through her head.

"What happened here?" Bulkhead asked aloud as he and the others surveyed the confined area. "It looks like Unicron decided to take a walk through here." There were a few buzzes and beeps that came from Bumblebee as he pointed towards the girl in the canyon.

"What girl- oh." Arcee stated as she finally saw Cypress standing there. "Scrap," She stated when she realized that they let yet _another_ human know of their existence.

"They do not know that Azela's there…" Cypress told herself as her fist clenched around the purple axe.

"Hey, giant robot… thingies!" She shouted as she waved her arms to keep them distracted. Azela understood what Cypress was doing and slowly stood up without making a sound. The four Autobots stared down at her as Optimus withdrew his mask from his face and took a step forward. Azela couldn't help but give a loud yelp when his foot landed dangerously close to her. Cypress gritted her teeth when the four robots looked down.

"Uh… hi?" Azela squeaked with a nervous chuckle.

"Another one?" Arcee asked as she walked forward and came to a stop in front of the blonde haired girl before bending over slightly to get a better look at her. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ Cypress thought as she picked up a piece of energon that was by her foot.

"Leave her alone!" Cypress screamed as she threw the chunk at the robot's head. It hit its target with an empty _clunk_ and Arcee stood up to rub the side of her helm.

"She wasn't even doing anything!" Bulkhead snapped as they turned their attention back to Cypress, who still had her free hand extended from the throw. Azela took the chance to run forward and jumped off the canyon wall, easily landing on her feet after the ten yard jump. She then jogged and almost cowered behind Cypress, who allowed it and continued to glare at the robots in front of her with purple eyes. Bumblebee glanced up at Optimus and made a few beeping sounds.

"We are going to take them back to base." He responded as he easily took a step down, acting as if the canyon wall was a giant stair. Cypress grabbed Azela's wrist when she yelped and cowered further behind her. But instead of reaching down to hurt them like they originally thought, the robot… _transformed_.

"What the-"

"Oh wow…" Azela breathed when there was suddenly a truck in front of them, and not a gigantic robot. Cypress felt the axe she was holding shrink back into the gem-like form she had found it in. She felt slightly dizzy as the purple in her eyes diminished, leaving only green behind. She blinked before stashing the small gem in her bag that was strapped around her left shoulder and stood at her hip.

"Are you… _sure_, Optimus?" Bulkhead asked as the others also stepped down from the top of the canyon wall. Optimus didn't reply. Instead, he opened the passenger door of his vehicle mode.

"I am sorry, I am sure you have several questions." He told the two teenage girls who were still staring at him in shock. "Please, if you would come with us, we will answer any questions that you have." Cypress glanced back at Azela, who was looking up at her with hopeful eyes when she realized that they weren't going to hurt them. Cypress sighed, knowing that Cypress wanted to have a closer look at the new species… new to them anyway. Cypress looked back at Optimus.

"You won't hurt us?" Cypress questioned with a raised eyebrow. Of course she was going to ask that question. Cypress always put Azela's safety in front of her own.

"No," Optimus stated. "We will not hurt you." Cypress gulped.

"Alright then," She said as she took a step towards the open door. "We will come with you." With that, the two girls climbed in, Cypress moving over to sit in the driver's seat so she could allow Azela to sit in the shotgun. There was the sound of more transforming and the girls looked behind them to see that the other robots had transformed too. They both tore their eyes away to give each other worried looks.

"Ratchet," Optimus stated. The radio suddenly came to life and a voice drifted through the speakers.

"Uh…" A girl's voice stated. "Ratchet's kind of busy."

"Miko?" Optimus asked and if he had been in his robot mode he would have had a look of confusion on his faceplate. "What is happening?"

"Ratchet is trying to fix the main computer." Miko said in a sheepish voice. "But the ground bridge still works! I'll have Raf send you one."

"Thank you, Miko." Optimus said as he started his engine, the cars (and motorcycle) doing the same. A few moments later, a swirl of blue and green appeared in front of them.

"Wait, we're actually _going_ through that thing!" Cypress shouted as Azela's hand shot out to grasp Cypress's. Optimus didn't respond. Instead, he drove forward through the swirling mass. The two girls squeezed their eyes shut as they felt a tingling sensation flow over their bodies. Then, as soon as it had started, it was over. Slowly, they cracked their eyes open.

"What the!" Cypress exclaimed as she looked back and forth from in front of them and behind them.

"Were we _not_ just in some dusty canyon five seconds ago?" She exclaimed. They were in some sort of giant base, with a staircase leading up to what looked like a small hang out area that was surrounded by a yellow bar. There was a gigantic super computer right next to that, with more space in front of it to allow small beings to walk in front of it.

Azela squeaked when she saw another robot walk up to them as the ones behind them transformed and stepped around them. This one was older than the rest, Cypress could tell with one just look at him. It had bright blue eyes and was white and red. The two girls guessed that he was the one named Ratchet.

"Optimus?" Ratchet stated, his face turning into a look of concern when he realized that the Autobot leader had not transformed yet like he normally would. "Are you alright?" Cypress could see a couple of people behind him causing her to relax slightly. At least they weren't the only ones here. One was a girl, about Azela's age, with black hair that was pulled up into two ponytails with a pink streak running through her bangs. She had hazel eyes and tan skin. Another was a boy, younger than any of them, with large red glasses and spiky brown hair with large brown eyes. One was Cypress's age, with black hair and eyes. There was a woman and a man there too. The woman had tan skin with black hair and blue eyes while the man was dark skinned with black hair and eyes.

The girl, whom Cypress guessed was Miko, rushed up to the yellow bars, the others following suit.

"What's going on Optimus?" Miko questioned. Optimus didn't say anything. Instead he allowed both of his side doors to swing open.

"I believe we have some new allies." He stated. Everyone looked at each other before looking back at the red and blue truck. Azela gulped, wondering if she had made the right choice in wanting to go with these things. The two Rakvarian girls shared a look before reluctantly stepping out of the cab.

"Uh… hi, everyone." Cypress stated shyly as she gave a nervous wave.

"More!" The man shouted. "You brought more civilians here!" Bumblebee beeped a couple of times as Optimus transformed.

"He's right, they were already at the energon source when we got there, surrounded by dead Decepiticons and a badly hurt Starscream." Arcee explained as she placed a hand on her metal hip. Miko stood on her toes and leaned further against the bar to get a better look at the two girls, who were now standing close together.

"What's up with your clothes?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she studied the two girls. Cypress had on a black metal top that only went a couple of inches below her chest, leaving her stomach bare, with a red skirt with Roman style metal covering it making it look more like armor then anything. She had tall, black leather boots that had metal covering the sides and top near her toes and went up to her thigh with a belt-like strap on top with a small pouch attached to it. Cypress had thin, but long metal fingerless gloves that had a blue stone in the middle and a weird design under it.

Azela had a much simpler outfit on, with a white skirt with a green top that only covered her chest. She had on green and brown boots that went up to her ankles. She had metal fingerless gloves that went up to her wrists with the same gem and design on it as Cypress's. Azela had her bow still in her hand and cylinder-shaped bag strapped over her left shoulder so she could reach the arrows inside of it easily without having to take it completely off her back.

"Miko!" The woman snapped. "Don't be rude!" She then turned to the two girls and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Cypress and Azela just gave nervous smiles.

"Optimus," Ratchet said without taking his eyes off the two girls in front of them. "What exactly happened out there?"

"I do not know, Ratchet." He stated dully.

"Uh…" Cypress spoke up. "Is this permanent or something?" Everyone looked at each other.

"That depends on you." Ratchet stated as he crossed his arms. "Do you have a place to stay?" The two girls shook their heads.

"Do you have money?" The woman asked. Cypress shook her head while Azela nodded.

"Huh?" The younger boy asked in a confused tone. "Was that a yes or a no?" Cypress swung her head to look at Azela.

"I'm with Raf!" Miko stated. "I'm totally confused.

"We have money? Since when?" Azela sighed.

"I told you before we left."

"Left from where? Where did you guys come from?" Raf asked.

**I'M FINISHED! YESS! Ugh, this is the longest chapter I've ever written in my life! But I hate the way it came out for some reason. I think it was because I was wide awake when I wrote this. I work better when I'm about to pass out on the floor XD. Oh well, I hope you guys like this story so far.**

**REVIEW! OR NO DARK SIDE COOKIES FOR CHUU!**


	3. The SoCalled Past

**Haayyyy! OM HEH! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEW EPISODEEE! Orion Pax - Part 3! *dies of anticipation* Oh my God, Oh my God! Lol XD was I the only one screaming at Megatron when part one and two aired on TV? Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CRAP!**

**Pokemonjki – Here's the new update! Hope you like it ;)**

**Transformers' BABY – O.O sure thing!**

A heavy silence filled the large base. Azela and Cypress shared a look, talking with their private bond rather than their mouths. A bond was nothing extraordinary; it was just an official sign that two people were partners or part of a team. It didn't do anything actually, it only allows bonded people to talk to each other with their minds rather than verbally… if they were within a three mile range.

"_What do we say?_" Azela asked as everyone stared at them, waiting for some sort of story.

"_Leave this to me._" Cypress responded before looking back at their patiently waiting audience.

"We are from Haarlem, in the Netherlands. However, we were adopted by American parents." Azela kept her mouth shut, not trusting herself to say anything about their so-called "past". If she did, she would most likely screw everything up.

"But," Cypress continued as she lowered her eyes to the floor while reaching out next to her to grasp Azela's hand in her own. "They were abusive to us, and we couldn't take it much longer." Cypress looked up with sad eyes. "So we ran away to the airport and managed to sneak into one of the planes unnoticed." Cypress tightened her grip on Azela's hand as Azela closed her eyes to make the story seem more believable.

"Overkill, I know, but we wanted to make sure we never saw those… those _monsters_ ever again." Cypress raised her free hand to her forehead and forced fake tears to rise as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry; you don't understand how painful it was." By that time the woman was already down the stairs and standing in front of the teenage girls.

"Its fine," She stated as she pulled the two girls into a hug. "You don't need to go on."

"_Wow,_" Azela said through their bond. "_I can't believe that worked._" Cypress pushed down the urge to grin at her as the woman pulled away.

"_I told you to leave it to me._"

"That still doesn't explain their clothes." Miko whispered.

"Miko! Now is _not_ the time!" The boy snapped. Cypress turned to them with a small smile.

"We snuck into this… _anime_ convention, I think it was." She stated as she rubbed at her eyes to dry the fake tears that had escaped down the side of her tan face. "We managed to snag some clothes. While they weren't the best choice, they kept others away from us." Cypress gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of her head. Bumblebee chirped sadly for them as Arcee and Bulkhead stared down at them with sympathetic optics. Ratchet had been staring intently at the darkened screens of the large computer, but still felt slightly saddened at the girl's story. He may not like humans, but he didn't hate them enough to not feel sorry for them.

"I apologize for getting you involved with our problems." Cypress went on as she took a step backwards to stand firmly next to Azela without letting go of her smaller hand. The woman gave them sympathetic smiles before shaking her head, her short black ponytail swishing back and forth.

"It's fine," she said as she stood up straight and looked back and forth between the two girls. "And you can stay with me if you'd like."

"Mom!" The boy exclaimed as his eyebrows shot up in surprise. The woman spun on her heels and glared at him while placing her hands on her hips.

"Jackson Darby!" She snapped in a tone that made even a mighty warrior like Cypress flinch. "You will not be rude to these girls!"

"It is fine, ma'am." Azela finally spoke up. The woman glanced back at her. "We were planning on staying at an in- motel for a while." She glanced between the large robots and the small humans. "We should be on our way."

"You're leaving… already?" Miko said in a slightly saddened tone. "But you guys just got here!" Cypress turned to look at the Asian girl as she jogged down the metal steps.

"We don't even know your names!" Azela took a small step forward.

"I am Azela." She stated with a slight bow. Cypress put a hand on her chest.

"And I am Cypress. It was nice to meet you all."

"Where are you guys staying?" Raf asked as he stood on the lower part of the yellow bar. "The Elshmaid Hotel?" Cypress blinked.

"Uh, yes! Of course! That is where we are staying!" Optimus turned, glaring slightly at Ratchet's back.

"Ratchet, prepare the ground bridge." Ratchet merely nodded and turned towards the super computer to punch in coordinates. Optimus then turned to smile down at their new allies.

"We will meet again soon." He stated as he allowed himself to give a small smile. The two Rakvarian girls smiled at all of them before they turned and disappeared through the swirling vortex.

"So…" Miko mused as she spun on her heels to look up at the Autobots. "If their part of our little family, who's gunna be their guardians?" Everyone stood quiet.

Azela and Cypress felt their bones vibrate as they stepped through the other side of the portal. They both shivered as they looked around. They were in Jasper, the moon shining bright above them lit up the deserted streets. Cypress turned to the other girl.

"The Netherlands? Seriously? That was the best thing you could come up with?" Azela asked with a smirk before Cypress could open her mouth to say anything. Cypress crossed her arms over her stomach with a sheepish look on her face.

"It was the only place I remembered from Era!" She snapped as Azela's eyes widened in shock.

"You… you read the book!" Cypress's face turned bright pink.

"Perhaps…" She mumbled before dropping her arms.

"It seems as if we are going to stay in this world awhile." She stated in an attempt to change the conversation before turning around and realizing that they were standing in front of the hotel that Raf had mentioned. The large sign lit up the front and made the dull red bricks glow slightly.

"It seems old-fashioned!" Azela exclaimed with a tone of glee in her voice, completely forgetting that her friend had actually read a book. "I like it!" Cypress smiled down at her. If Azela liked it, then she liked it too.

"Come on," She stated as she began to walk forward. "I would like to get some rest."

Inside, the building did not seem so quaint. There was a large room with long, fluffy, and red benches lined the beige-colored wall. The white marble floor shined from a new waxing as the three chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Large, flat-screen TVs hung on the wall behind the glossy wooden counter where a man was sitting, reading a magazine with a bored expression on his face. He glanced up, his eyes narrowing in confusion as the glass front doors slid open and the two girls walked in. He sat up and put a fake smile on his face as he pushed the open magazine away from himself.

"Hi, welcome to the Elshmaid Hotel!" He exclaimed in a cheery voice, deciding to ignore their strange clothing. "How can I help you?" Cypress strolled up to the young man as Azela looked around with a frown on her face.

"I would like a room." Cypress stated as she leaned against the wooden countertop. "Preferably one with two bedrooms," She added as she held up two fingers with one hand. The man's chocolate colored eyebrows scrunched up in confusion once more.

"Oh do you?" Cypress nodded and leaned forward even more and said in a soft voice;

"Is that a problem?" The man leaned forward so their faces were close together.

"Are you eighteen or older?" He questioned in the same tone. Cypress narrowed her eyes and glared at the man for a moment before pulling away and digging through the pouch on her left boot. She pulled out her Rakvarian ID, which shimmered and suddenly it was an Earth driving license, only the age had changed to say eighteen. Cypress gave him an annoyed smiled before handing it over to him. The man's eyebrows shot up as he grabbed it and studied it before handing it back to her and typing something into the computer that sat next to him.

"There's one room on the top floor." He grumbled angrily. "Two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small kitchen," He glared up at her from his seat, as if he was angry at her for staying there. "How long will you be staying?" Cypress made a small _tsk_ sound with her tongue.

"Hard to say… just send a bill up every month, you know, like taxes, until we check out." The man glared at her before standing up from his rolling chair and walking over to the wall, which had a large board with five hundred hooks with four silver keys hanging from each. He grabbed two off a hook labeled,_ 178 – K_

"Here are your room keys." He stated as he held them out towards her. "Enjoy your stay." Cypress gave him a forced smile.

"Thank you," she mouth before spinning on her heels.

"Azela!" She called. The blonde's head shot up and she stood from her place on one of her the red benches near the door. "Come on." Azela ran up to join her as Cypress began to walk through the large side door that led to a small area with three elevators.

"How long did you say we were staying?" Azela asked as the middle elevator door dinged open.

"I said that I did not know, and to send me a bill." Cypress replied as they stepped into the elevator and she pressed the sixth floor button. Azela chucked.

"Here we are." Cypress stated as they exited the compact elevator and stepped into the sixth floor hallway. The two girls walked in silence s they traveled down the long hallway and came to a stop in front of their room door. Without a word, Cypress leaned forward to unlock the door.

"Well," Azela stated. "It seems nice enough."

"Hm, it'll do… for now." Cypress replied. The room was rather plain, with pale walls and a beige carpet with little white designs on it. To the left was indeed a small kitchen area, with a tall marble counter top and a dishwasher. In front of the countertop were three tall chairs. Ahead was a large window and a long couch. In front of it was a wooden coffee table and a flat screen TV which hung quietly on the wall. There were two fluffy chairs next to the couch and table. Cypress sighed and dropped her bag on the four-person table in the corner to the left before rolling her shoulders.

"Pick a room," She said finally. "I'll go out and find an open store to buy some food and maybe some clothes." Azela turned to her before placing her bag on the table next to hers.

"Now?" She asked. "But it's so late!" Cypress offered her a small smile.

"Perhaps, but I know tomorrow you are going to want breakfast. And we need new clothes if we are to blend in with others. Azela merely gave a concerned look before slowly nodding her head. Cypress smiled before holding out her arms. Azela automatically hopped into them. Cypress sighed and closed her eyes before pulling away and reaching out to mess up Azela's short blonde hair.

"Good night, Azela." She told her. Azela smiled sleepily.

"Good night, Cypress."

**Omg, I am **_**so**_** sorry for not updating sooner. But be glad, this is actually the fastest I've ever updated. Oh, and this isn't a lovey-dovey relationship between Cypress and Azela, no matter how much I make it seem like that. They are simply really good friends- and the only family they've got. I'll explain it later in the story.**

**WHO SHOULD BE THEIR GUARDIAN! I need help. I was thinking Optimus for obvious reasons- but I still need help.**

**REVIEW! OR NO DARK SIDE COOKIES FOR CHUU!**


	4. Monsters Can Cause Pain

**I'M SUPER SORRY YOU GUYS! School is pretty hectic and I'm dealing with some friendship issues.**

**Ok! Since NO ONE wanted to help me choose, (except Primesgirl4!) I chose the guardian myself! MY BEST FRIEND JUST GREW SOME BALLS! *sniff* I'm so proud right now you have NO idea. This is like TFA Optimus standing up to Sentinel. LMFAOOOO! Operation Bumblebee parts 1 and 2 were frigging HILARIOUS! XD I was dying when I saw them xDD DISCLAIMER: -.- Why do I have to keep putting this up? You people get the point!**

**Primesgirl4 – Really, YAY! Thanks for the review; at least I'm not allonnee! **

**Pokemonjki – Well, this chapter isn't **_**great**_**… It's EPIC!**

She was tired, hungry, and slightly cold. The sky seemed darker than it was a few minutes ago and she prayed to Sykros that it would not rain.

Cypress trudged down the deserted street in a slowly failing attempt to find at least one store that was open this late. Cypress sighed to herself, determined to not give up. They needed food and clothes. She walked on, looking both ways and not even bothering to use the sidewalk. She settled for walking in the middle of the empty street instead. The only thing she had was at least five hundred dollars in her pocket and her new weapon in the pouch on her tall right boot. Cypress could feel herself falling asleep. Her eyelids began to droop from fatigue. Just as she was about to drop on the floor, there was a light that finally caught her attention.

Cypress snapped her head up and nearly jumped for joy. Ahead was a large market looking place. The parking lot had a few cars meaning that it was still open. She began to walk faster, just wanting to buy what they needed and then go back to the hotel to sleep, hopefully until the afternoon.

Cypress started running at that thought, slowing down to a smooth stop when she was in front of the double sliding doors. She glanced up at the large, glowing neon lights that hung above it.

"Wal-Mart?" She whispered to herself. "What type of store name is that?" Cypress shook her head. She was not here to mock things names. She was here to buys things and gather information. She gave a tired sigh before walking into the brightly lit store. Some cashers turned their heads before giving a highly confused look at her; the others were too busy trying to check out the different items customers were buying. Cypress ignored them all and turned to grab a cart.

"Food, clothes… and maybe some shoes." Cypress told herself as she walked up the nearly empty isles, pushing the metal cart ahead of her. Finding food was the easiest thing Cypress had ever done in her life. She merely grabbed whatever looked good and slammed it into the cart without a second glance. Most of what she took was no doubt unhealthy for both of them, but she couldn't find the means to care at the moment.

Finding clothes; however, was the hard part… for Cypress anyway. All the clothes were either too bright or too girly. Cypress sighed in slight annoyance as she dropped a white and pink shirt on top of all the other clothes she picked out for Azela. She was better off buying her clothes from the male section. _Men's section,_ she reminded herself as she wheeled herself across the marble path towards the other side of the clothing department. _They use the term _boy_ or_ man_, not male._

Cypress grabbed things off the multiple racks in a heartbeat, smiling when she found things that she liked. Of course she was going to use a scissor to cut some of the cloth near the top of the shirts. Cypress hated when things pressed against her neck in an irritating fashion.

Next were shoes. Only Cypress rejected half of them before she reached the end of her tether and gave up. She could easily go to a different store tomorrow.

"That would be four hundred dollars and seventy five cents." The rather young cashier stated after everything had been accounted for and thrown into white plastic bags. Cypress smiled and handed the money over to the woman, thankful that Azela had brought three thousand dollars with her. How she got her hands on that type of money was a mystery to Cypress.

Cypress managed a brief _thank you_ before grabbing the bags, ignoring the cart altogether, and walking towards the exit. She gave a sleepy sigh. Now all she had to do was get to their hotel room without passing out in the middle of the street. Cypress stopped momentarily underneath a light before looking around. No one was around at the moment. Of course it _was_ nearly twelve at night.

Cypress smirked and shifted the eight bags on her arms, four on each. She could get back much faster than merely _walking_ there. She closed her eyes, placing all her focus on her back. Cypress may have been strong, and she may have the ability to take down anything in her path, but she was still learning how to control her flight abilities.

Cypress smiled as she felt the oddly comforting tingle of the double sets of wing tattoos coming to life and detaching from her back.

Cypress suddenly snapped her eyes open. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. Cypress's eyes hardened as she scanned the empty area around her. She was being watched… by something that was _not_ human.

Cypress slowly reached down and pulled the purple gem from her boot pocket as a low, guttural growl filled the air. Yes, most definitely _not_ human. Cypress willed the glowing gem to turn into a flaming purple flail. She stood perfectly still, listening for any signs of movement. There was another growl to her left. Cypress held her breath.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar followed by the sounds of fast paws moving against the black pavement. Cypress spun towards the sounds, the bags on her arms slapping against her sides. A dark figure came at her, a flash of pure black, and slashed at her right arm. Cypress screeched in pain, dropping the flaming flail and bags to grip the hurt arm. She growled and looked up to see the beast snarling in her face. Cypress swiftly bent over to pick up her weapon, ignoring the silver and blue blood that was now swirling down her arm like a waterfall. She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward slightly to glare at the black beast.

It had four yellow eyes with black fur. It was large, the size of a miniature bus, with six legs. The beast bared its sharp teeth and used its front legs to paw at the gravel like an Earthly bull. Tuffs of smoke escaped its nose as it snarled.

Cypress snarled at it, her body still hunched over. Stupid snaktion, Cypress thought bitterly, following Azela and myself to Era. Cypress smirked, knowing that this was going to be challenging with an already hurt arm. But she was okay with that. Cypress loved challenges.

"Let us dance."

**It's a prreettyy linnnee! *Sings in tone of **_**Circle of Life**_*****

The large base was full of an eerie silence, only to be broken by beeps and buzzes that emitted from Bumblebee.

"Bee's right," Bulkhead stated as he took a step towards Optimus and Ratchet. "We already have the kids. So it can't be one of us." Optimus gave a small nod of understanding.

"Of course," he stated. "But tomorrow is another day, and when the situation arises, we can deal with it accordingly." Optimus glanced at all of them.

"But for now, I believe it is in our best interest to return the children to their families." He then turned his attention to Ratchet.

"Prepare the ground bridge." Ratchet nearly nodded his head and spun to punch in the coordinates.

**Ohhhh snaaappp! Another pretty line! :o**

Cypress couldn't help but grunt as she was thrown against a brick wall of a random store. She groaned as she fell against the pavement. The snaktion growled at her again. Cypress gripped the flail tightly. She was _not_ going to lose to a beast that she fought at least a billion times. She growled angrily and got up off the floor, the flail in her hand swiftly changing into flaming sword. The beast roared and charged once more. In the back of her mind, Cypress dimly thought that she should use her armor. Her _real_ armor. The one she had implanted inside of her when she became a warrior/gladiator for the Rakvarian military.

Cypress gave a powerful flap of her double set of wings and did a flip over the large beast, landing with a small thud on the other side. The snaktion all but slammed into the brick wall that Cypress had been thrown against. It roared in pain before stumbling backwards on its six legs. Cypress took the air once more, flying at it at full speed, only to slow down and drop onto its back. The snaktion screeched and began to buck around as if it were an earthly bull. It slammed itself against the brick wall a couple of times before running in the opposite direction and slamming its side into a nearby tree.

It roared in frustration when it realized that it hadn't thrown Cypress of its back.

Cypress yelped and griped a fistful of black fur with her left hand, managing to stay on. The other hand raised the flaming purple sword above its neck.

"Goodbye," Cypress stated before slashing downwards in one quick movement.

The snaktion stopped moving and the air around them was quiet. Cypress breathed heavily as the beast swayed slightly in the soft breeze. And suddenly, ever so slowly, the beast's head fell to the floor. Green blood splattered against the pavement and splashed up against Cypress's clothes and on her face slightly as the snaktion's body fell to the floor. Cypress let out a tired sigh, wiping the green blood off her face with her free hand. The sword glowed for a moment before shrinking back into a small gem.

Cypress slid off its back and stumbled forward, the sound of her armor rattling filling the air around her. Cypress spun around to stare at her work. However, the moment of glory only lasted a few seconds. She watched as the snaktion's body glowed brightly, forcing Cypress to raise a hand to cover her eyes. There was a strong wind and a loud _poof_ before the bright light faded away. Cypress lowered her hand, only to find that both the head and the body of the beast were gone. She sighed before groaning and gripping her hurt arm that was still bleeding. The silver and blue blood dripped onto her skirt.

Cypress managed to drop the purple gem into a pouch on one of her boots before stumbling forward to reclaim the grocery bags in her no hurt arm. She spread her wings, preparing herself for flight for a moment, before giving them a powerful flap and taking off into the night sky.

Cypress stumbled to a stop near the Elshmaid Hotel, grunting as she landed on the grey sidewalk. She recollected her wings and stood up straight. Pain shot through her right arm as she used her side to open the glass doors. She glanced around. The young man from earlier was fast asleep against the counter, drool slipping from the side of his mouth onto the magazine he had been reading. Cypress thanked her Rakvarian gods before silently walking by the man and towards the elevator.

Cypress bent down and used her nose to press the button for the eleventh floor. She then leaned backwards to rest her back against the metal wall. She let out a pained sigh, pulling her hand away from her right arm slightly. Thin strands of silver and blue blood connected her arm and hand. Cypress shivered as the doors slid open. She came close to collapsing onto the carpeted floor as she stumbled out of the elevator. Lack of sleep and major blood loss did _not _mix well with Cypress at the moment.

Azela, who was reading a book in her rather comfortable bed, jumped when the sound of a door opening and closing echoed through the hotel room. There was the sound of bags falling onto the floor followed by the sound of grunting. Something wasn't right.

Azela shot out of bed, the white sheets spilling onto the floor as she scampered towards the living room, nearly falling on several occasions.

"Cypress!" She exclaimed as she flicked on the lights. "Are you- AHH!" she screeched when she saw her arm gushing blood.

"Shush!" Cypress quieted as she fell onto the leathered couch. She glanced up at Azela's terrified blue eyes. She felt a flash of guilt pass though her for a moment before asking; "Did you bring a medical kit or something?" Azela gave a quick nod before spinning around and running to her room. She returned a few second later carrying a small brown bag.

"How did this happen?" Azela questioned as she dug through the bag and pulled out a tube of some sort of green gel and a roll of cloth.

"A snaktion must have followed us." Cypress hissed in reply as Azela moved to wipe the blood from her arm, showing three deep scratches that started from her shoulder and ended on her forearm. "I managed to defeat it with a hurt arm."

"Mmm, that does not surprise me." Azela stated as she wiped the gashes over with the green gel. "You _do_ fight things to make a living."

"Oh be quiet!" Cypress snapped with a sleepy smile. She suddenly frowned slightly.

"Azela,"

"Hm?" Azela hummed as she began to wrap her arm in a few layers of cloth.

"When I defeated the snaktion… it glowed and disappeared. Where… where did it go?" She asked. Azela looked up with a mildly surprised expression.

"It went back to Rakvari," She responded as she stood up and walked towards the small kitchen to wash her hands. "Dead Rakvarian monsters can only spend a few moments in a different world before their bodies return to our homeland to be reformed by Junkay, the god of monsters, as you know." Azela smirked as she shut off the water and grabbed a towel. She glanced up before giving a slight smile.

Cypress was laid over the couch. Her hurt was arm resting on her stomach while the other was falling off the edge of the sofa, her fingers brushing against the beige carpet. Her heavy breathing indicated that she was asleep. Azela chuckled, throwing the small towel onto the counter top and walking around the counter towards the small closet to get a blanket and a pillow.

Cypress's eyes scrunched up in her sleep as she made a small whimpering noise. Azela merely sighed and gently laid the blanket over her body. She gently raised Cypress's head to push the pillow underneath it.

"Sleep well, Cypress." Azela whispered as she placed a comforting hand on the sleeping girl's forehead. She gave a small smile.

"You deserve it."

**OMG! I'M SUPER SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO LATE DX! But at least it's long… kinda… DX ugh, I'm sorry you guys! I'm just having some issues with my friends and some other stuff. **

**Anyways, review! Or no dark side cookies for CHUU… -_-**


	5. Fillleeerrrr! xD

**:00! I didn't realize that I hadn't updated this until two days ago! Oh gosh, I'm sorry! I SWEAR I will make it up to you fantastic readers! Ok, I KNOW most of you are confused with the non-real words. You have to remember that Cypress and Azela aren't from Earth; they're from a different dimension and speak a TOTALLY different language. The only reason why they speak English so well is because they teach it in all Rakvarian schools by a faster method of learning a language, thus allowing them to speak English fluently.**

**Tell me how I went to a carnival and I won a fish! I named him Carl :3**

**DISCLAIMER: -_- really? I thought we were past this.**

Cypress awoke to the sound of a truck honking its horn. She opened her eyes, only to close them again as bright lights streamed through the window and onto her face. Cypress covered her face with her right arm, only to feel a rush of pain causing her to jerk up into a sitting position and hiss loudly.

"What the quark is going on?" Cypress asked herself as she raised her left hand to cover her forehead. She closed her eyes as memories came rushing back. She was at that super market… Wal-Mart, she thought it was called, and then she attempted to fly back to the hotel only to be attacked by a snaktion. She remembered a flash of light after she defeated the monster, but everything after that was lost to her.

Cypress glanced around the room and realized for the first time that she was in the dull hotel room. Her arm was wrapped in a cloth and her body was covered in a light blanket. How did she-

_Azela!_ Was the first thing that popped into her head as she threw the cover off of her and stood up frantically. Was she ok? Before Cypress could even open her mouth to call out her name, Azela strolled into the room wearing a pink and white striped shirt and jeans that Cypress had brought for her yesterday. Azela glanced up at her and, after realizing she was awake, rushed over to the hurt girl.

"Cypress!" She exclaimed happily. "You are awake! How are you feeling?" Cypress merely grinned at her.

"I'm fine, Azela, just a little shaky." Azela smiled up at her before spinning around and walking towards the small kitchen area.

"Would you like some eggs? I made them this morning." Cypress did a double take.

"In the morning? What time is it?" Azela gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Around one in the afternoon." Cypress let out a small sigh before sitting at one of the high chairs in front of the tall counter so she could watch Azela as she prepared the eggs she had made earlier.

"You came back pretty injured last night." Azela stated after a moment of silence as she scrapped the yellow eggs from the pan onto a white plate. "I managed to keep the injury from becoming worse. However, I am no Skyla." Cypress chuckled lightly.

"That girl hates me." She stated casually. Azela laughed as she handed the plate up to Cypress along with a sliver fork.

"No she does not," Azela retorted with a slight smile.

"Oh yes she does!" Cypress argued. "Every time she sees me it seems like she wants me to go jump off a bridge and kill myself!"

"I doubt that would kill you," Azela responded as she washed the large pan in the sink. "It would just injure you. And knowing her luck, she would most likely have to take care of you. Skyla _is _a nurse-in-training after all." Cypress merely chuckled as she stuffed a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

There was suddenly another loud honk from outside. Azela grunted angrily.

"That damn truck woke me up earlier." She stated distastefully. Cypress stood up and marched over to the window. Without a second thought, she threw the glass up and leaned outside.

"HEY YOU!" She shouted. "KNOCK IT OFF! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO… whoops…" Cypress trailed off before slowly pulling herself back into their room and closing the window. Azela walked up to her.

"What is it?" She questioned as she tried to peek over Cypress's shoulder to see what made her back away from the window. Cypress slowly turned around, a slightly nervous expression passing over her face.

"I think I just yelled at Optimus Prime." She stated as Azela crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nice, Cypress." She said as she walked over to the window and opened it up once more.

"We'll be right down!" Azela called down to the red and blue truck that was parked outside of the small hotel. There was a loud honk in reply. The blonde haired girl spun on her toes to face the older girl.

"You should hurry up and get changed." She hummed as she walked towards the front door. "I'll be waiting for you in the lobby." With that, Azela picked up the extra key off the tall counter as walked out the door. Cypress sighed and ran a hand through her black hair before rubbing her hurt arm lightly. She stood there for a moment before walking into her own room to change into more comfortable clothes.

Less than five minutes later, Cypress appeared in the hotel lobby wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans with her boots from yesterday. She ignored the glare from the man at the desk as she stepped out of the elevator. Azela glanced up from the magazine she had been reading and smiled at her.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Azela jumped up from her spot on the red cushion as she tossed the magazine onto the glass coffee table. None of them said a word as they walked side-by-side out the door.

**I know, you all want to KILLL me right now. You're all probably like: I've been waiting like two months for THISS! WTHH! Sorry, but this was kind of a filler chapter :P I promise the next chapter will be exciting and everything! Who wants to see a newly revived Megatron :D**

**v.v CARLL DDIIIEEEDDDD DDDX NUUUUU!**

**REVIEW! Or no dark side cookie for CHUUU! *munches on cookie* or maybe I might eat them all xD**


	6. Cavern of Death

**Yeah, too lazy to talk so I'll jump right to the disclaimer. Disclaimer: Yes, because I have enough money and technology to create an epic ass show like Transformers Prime- PSSHHHH!**

Cypress watched, rather annoyed, as Azela and Arcee started up a conversation. Rafael and the others were currently being picked up from school by Bumblebee and Bulkhead and Jack's mother, who tended to come by often Cypress had been told, was still at work and would arrive around six that afternoon. She crossed her legs, tall boots creating a rustling sound as they brushed against one another, and tried to focus on the news. It wasn't as if she was jealous, oh no, she had no _reason _to be jealous. Just because Arcee seemed friendly and nice, the total, 100 percent opposite of Cypress, didn't mean she was going to prefer her company over Cypress's… did it? Cypress held in the need to sigh loudly and turned her attention towards Optimus and Ratchet who were chatting quietly in the corner. She didn't bother to strain her ears, her hearing having been more advanced than an average human, and began to listen in to their conversation without removing her eyes from the flashing screen in front of her face.

"Are you positive, old friend?" Optimus questioned quietly and Cypress wished she could see his expression.

"Yes I'm positive!" Rachet retorted with small wisps of anger in his aged voice. "There's something off about that child, I'm quite sure of it!"Cypress could feel his gaze fall on her and she resisted the urge to spin around and stare him down. He reminded her of Skyla when Cypress would accidentally walk in on her and Azela's "private" conversations. Just when Optimus was about to reply, he was cut off by loud rock music (Cypress had to stop herself from nodding her head with the loud beats of the drums) and cars honking.

"WAH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH YEAHHH!" Miko sang, no, _screamed_ the lyrics of the loud song as the green truck pulled into the silo. Cypress finally allowed herself to turn around, TV forgotten, and watched in amusement as Miko slammed her arms and legs against Bulkhead's dash board. Cypress glanced over at Azela and saw a slightly disturbed look wash over her face along with Arcee. She rolled her eyes as the music shut off and the children (because they were in fact children compared to the real age of the two Rakvarians) climbed out of each car. The two bots transformed and Optimus, Arcee, Azela and Ratchet greeted them kindly, Cypress merely stood quiet.

"Man, you guys are _so_ lucky!" Miko started off right away as she clobbered up the metal stairs to their small makeshift living area. Her pink and black ponytails swished back and forth as she jogged to them. "You don't have to deal with school or anything! No annoying homework and no annoying teachers to put you down!" The Asian girl shook her head roughly in jealousy as she planted her backside into the worn out sofa. Raf and Jack soon joined her and threw their heavy bags off to the side. Cypress mustered up a smile, even though she felt like flying back to their snuggly little hotel room and being alone.

"Yes well, there is no need for us to enroll in school considering how we would graduate very soon." Azela replied from her place of leaning against the yellow railing. Ratchet glanced over at her, and Cypress couldn't help but just_ notice_ the kind look in his eyes. She fought the urge to get up and yell at him.

"Yes, that may be true, but it would be good for you to get a good education." Cypress rolled her eyes, unable to stop herself, and promptly received a slight glare from the medic. However, before she could say anything, Miko cut in.

"What happened to your arm?!" She nearly shouted. Everyone within the large room swung their heads to look at her and suddenly, more than ever, she wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there.

"Nothing, just a bad tumble down a flight of stairs." Miko narrowed her eyes, not quite believing her story, and opened her mouth to reply when suddenly alarms went off, and the large computer screen flashed green. Bulkhead, who was standing behind Miko, rushed over to their leader and Cybertronian doctor. Arcee and Bumblebee were right at his heels.

"Decepticons?" Was the first thing out of Arcee's mouth.

"It would appear as such." Ratchet replied as he strolled over to the controls for the ground bridge. "Most likely trying to conquer an energon mine," the aged bot typed in the coordinates before yanking down the metal lever.

"Roll out," Optimus commanded, as always, as he turned towards his small team. The young robots did as they were told and Cypress couldn't help but hope she got a job like that one day back in Rakvari. She would simply _love_ having such control over others below her. She stood up and walked to the top of the stairs, Miko getting up to follow, only to receive a harsh yet knowing glare from Ratchet that promptly made her sit back down. Jack, Azela and Rafael paid no mind to them and instead set their gazes upon the TV screen which was now playing a movie from a few years ago.

"Optimus," Ratchet stated, stopping the Autobot leader in his tracks. "Please, do try to come back with little injuries… our energon supplies are quickly depleting and I feel that we may not have enough to go around." Optimus gave a curt nod before snapping his battle mask into place.

"We will try our best." He then spun on his heels as Ratchet turned away from him to stare at the computer screen. Cypress glanced at him before tip toeing down the steps. No one would notice that she was gone.

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

The sounds of metal clashing and engines whirring filled the cavern as Cypress jumped from the opposite end of the ground bridge. She grunted as her feet hit the ground and the portal closed behind her. She looked around and nearly screamed and jumped out of her skin as a large metal crate smashed into the ground a few feet away. In front of her were more crates that effectively blocked the way so she couldn't see anything. Loud yelling could be heard from the other side and Cypress could easily guess that there was fighting going on. The Rakvarian ran forward and peeked her head around a stack of crates to see what was going on. What she saw made her hand fly to the purple crystal in her pocket.

The large beings were committing mass murder in front of her face. Cybertronians swung and shot at their own kind as they tried to claim the cavern full of… Cypress quickly glanced around and for the first time realized that the entire cavern was full of those large crystals- _energon_ (Cypress had to constantly remind herself that the large glowing things were not in fact crystals), each of them giving off a non-natural glow that lit up the dark cave.

She frowned as another bot fell. What was the point of all this fighting? Should the two sides not be working _together_, if only to salvage the remaining beings of their race? Cypress yanked the purple crystal from her pocket and swiftly allowed it to change into a flaming double-headed ax, one side being larger than the other, and unveiled her double wings, the bottom tips brushing against the dusty floor.

Cypress glanced around in an attempt to find an exit so she could get away from all of the fighting. She narrowed her eyes and trailed them over the ledges of the upper levels, hoping to see another chamber. Instead, she saw a transparent tube that glowed bright orange; it led straight up and out of the top of the cavern. She grinned in satisfaction and, with a small grunt because she was still in slight pain, pushed off the ground with a large flap of her four wings. Cypress flew straight up instead of forward to avoid getting caught in the crossfire of the two teams.

Optimus and the others did not notice her as she switched angles and flew above their heads. Cypress nearly smacked herself. Of course they weren't going to noticed her! They were in a quarking battle for Almighty's sake!

Cypress shook her head to clear her thoughts and focused on reaching the orange tube. She yelped and swerved off to the side when a stray shot came close to killing her.

She reached the tube in a matter of seconds. Once inside, Cypress went with its natural flow and shifted to fly straight up and out of the death-filled cavern. She squinted against the sun, pausing for a moment in mid-flight to adjust her eye sight and to see where on Earth she was going. Once her eyes became accustomed to the harsh sun rays, she looked up. Above her head was a large ship, pointed at the edges and a very menacing look to it.

… Exactly the type of place Cypress liked to be in.

The girl grinned and continued flying upwards.

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Azela frowned as she realized that a very important person in her life was missing. The blonde turned towards the others, a saddened look spread out on her face.

"Has anyone seen Cypress?" She questioned. The other three teenagers merely gave her a blank stare. Her frown grew bigger. She would have tried to use the bond that they shared, but Azela could not feel the other end, meaning that Cypress was out of a three mile range. She swung her head and marched over to Ratchet, who was busy typing away at the super computer in the center of the room.

"Ratchet," Azela spoke up politely, "Have you seen my friend." Rachet smiled down at her for a moment.

"No, the last time I saw her was before the ground bridge was…" The aged bot trailed off, a look of realization spreading over his faceplates. He suddenly groaned.

"The last thing this team needed was another Miko!" He exclaimed suddenly, spinning on his heels to press a button on the large keyboard.

"Optimus," Ratchet stated sternly. Azela felt Miko walk up behind her. "It seems as though Cypress had managed to follow you. Do you see any sign of her?" There was a buzz of static on the other line that was quickly followed by the sound of shooting lasers and a baritone voice.

"Negative," Optimus replied with a slight huff that was nearly unnoticeable. "I do not see the human child."

"Wow," Miko whistled, placing her hands on her hips and leaning backwards. "And I thought _I_ was good at sneaking past people!"

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Cypress peered around a metal corner to glance down an empty corridor. The atmosphere of the entire ship was sullen and dark. Yet, Cypress creepily enjoyed the morose feeling of the oversized vessel. It reminded her of the training area underneath the gladiator arena back home.

The Rakvarian grunted as she made a break down the hallway, her feet going as fast as they could. She had no idea where she was going, but she was smart enough to know that if she was caught she would most likely be executed.

Cypress darted down another hallway to her left and came to s stop in front of a large door in the shape of a hexagon. She breathed heavily, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She stood up in huff and stared at the door in front of her, wondering whether or not she should go into the net room or not.

Deciding that she had no better option, Cypress stepped forward and watching in awe as the door rolled away. The girl walked into the next room, listening to the door fall back into place behind her.

There was a loud gasp, and Cypress took a minute to realize it came from her. In front of her, only a few mere yards away, was a _gigantic metal body_ lying out on an examination table. There was several thick tubes attached to separate parts of its chest, but that wasn't what Cypress was focused on. Her attention was focused on the gaping hole in the middle of the body's chest. She flinched slightly and raised a tan hand to her own chest, as if she too had a hole there.

Suddenly, the axe in her hand began to glow and burn horribly. Cypress gasped, dropping the handle of the weapon and watching as it reverted back into a small stone. Without hesitation, she swaggered forward and swiped the gem from the floor and began o walk towards the handicapped hunk of metal. She gave a powerful flap of her wings and flew forward. She landed with a grunt just before the hole.

Cypress's mind felt fuzzy. What was she doing? And why did the gem in her hand start glowing? She raised a hand to her forehead in an attempt to sooth the growing ache that she felt.

Suddenly, she wasn't in control of her body and her eyes flashed purple.

_Put it in..._ A voice hissed in the back of her mind. Cypress glanced down at the gaping hole in the middle of the metal chest and obeyed.

**OMGOMGOMG! I'M SOOOO SORRY! I totally forgot to update this Dx! Next up is a revived Megatron! YEE HAAWWW! **


End file.
